Code Geass: Lelouch of the Red Revolution
by LanzCorporalAssWipe
Summary: There is not 3 Superpower Nations but 4. They are The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics and they shall bring the Britannian Empire to its knees.
1. Timeline

This is not a sure thing. I'm just making a backup should my other stories hit a block.

This is a "Paragon" Soviet Union story.

I'm still a noob so… yeah.

Special Thanks to Lord Lelouch for letting me use his timeline and to Wing Alpha Zero the original writer of this timeline

I tried to use sonickiller41 timeline but I hit a block.

* * *

1 a.t.b. (55 BC) - Julius Caesar attempts to invade Britain, but is met with strong resistance from the local tribes, who elect a super-leader: the Celtic King Eowyn. Through Eowyn's leadership, the Roman invasion of the British Isles is repelled; this marks the official beginning of the Holy Britannian Empire, with Eowyn becoming the first Emperor. At the same time, this also marks the beginning of the Imperial calendar, better known as Ascension Throne Britannia.

55 a.t.b. (1 AD) - The establishment beginning of the Gregorian calendar, better known as Anno Domini (Latin for "In the year of our Lord"). While Britannia continues to use the Imperial calendar as its standard, the Gregorian calendar comes into use through most of Europe.

1010 a.t.b. (955 AD) - Sakuradite (known as the "Philosopher's Stone" at the time) is discovered near Stonehenge in the British Isles. The scarcity of sakuradite impedes the research to turn it into a viable energy source.

1349 a.t.b. (1294 AD) - Marco Polo journeys further into the East than anticipated, reaching Japan and discovering the nation has a large deposit of sakuradite. This discovery marks the beginning of Japan's influence upon the world.

1547 a.t.b. (1492 AD) - An expedition under Christopher Columbus discovers the New World: a formerly untouched continent rich with land and resources. Columbus suspects it to be an extention of Asia, but is proven wrong by Amerigo Vespucci, who shows the world that it's an entirely separate continent. As a result, European interest in exploration and colonization increases rapidly, with many countries seeking to establish a foothold in this new land. The continent later becomes known as America.

1630 a.t.b. (1575 AD) -Empress Elizabeth I, who remained single throughout her life, bears a son, Henry IX. The potential fathers — Robert Dudley, 1st Earl of Leicester; Robert Devereux, 2nd Earl of Essex; and Carl, Duke of Britannia — gain influence and power with this knowledge.

1658 a.t.b. (1603 AD)- Henry IX ascends to the throne after the death of his mother, starting the Golden Age of the Tudor Dynasty.

1675 a.t.b. (1620 AD) - The cargo ship Mayflower brings Britannian settlers to the New World, who then established the first Britannian colony, Plymouth. Not long after, much of the eastern coast falls under Britannian control.

1811 a.t.b. (1756 AD) - The Seven Years' War erupts throughout Europe, and not even the New World colonies are left unscathed, i.e. the French and Indian War.

1818 a.t.b. (1763 AD) – The Treaty of Paris is signed, east side of the Mississippi and Canada are ceded to Britannia.

1830 a.t.b. (1775 AD) - The Washington Rebellion occurs, in which separatists under George Washington, known formally as the Continental Army, rebel against Britannian rule over the American colonies. Edward, Duke of Britannia, bribes Benjamin Franklin with promises of titles and territories in the colonies, who was charged with appealing to King Louis XVI of France for assistance in the American colonies' war for independence. Thereafter, Benjamin Franklin is given the title of Earl.

1836 a.t.b. (1781 AD) - As a result of Franklin's betrayal, the French stay out of the war. Thus, the Continental Army suffers a decisive defeat during the Siege of Yorktown with the death of George Washington, marking a severe blow to the American movement for independence.

1840 a.t.b. (1785 AD) - The Western world enters the Age of Revolution, with numerous national revolutions taking place, save Britannia, under the rule of Henry X, who continues to hold absolute monarchy.

1854 a.t.b. (1799 AD)- The French Revolution ends with the Coup of 18 Brumaire, in which Napoleon Bonaparte appoints himself as France's new leader. Working with other newly liberated European nations, he forms the Europia United, in which he installs himself as the first Chancellor.

1858 a.t.b. (1803 AD) - Britannia purchases the uncharted territory of Louisiana from the French with the modern day equivalent of 60 million Euros. Not long after, Britannians begin to settle more and more toward the west, eventually expanding Imperial control all the way to the western coastline of North America.

1860 a.t.b. (1805 AD) - The EU combined fleets under Napoleon defeats the Britannian naval force under Vice Admiral Horatio Nelson at the Battle of Trafalgar. Not long after, London is occupied.

1862 a.t.b. (1807 AD)- Empress Elizabeth III retreats to Edinburgh, where a revolutionary militia arrests and forces her to abdicate, ending the monarchy and forcing the entirety of the British Isles to fall under EU rule. This event became known as The Humiliation of Edinburgh.

1863 a.t.b. (1808 AD)- Ricardo von Britannia, Duke of Britannia, and his friend and subordinate, Sir Richard Hector, Knight of One, spring Elizabeth III from prison and bring her and her followers to the New World, where a new capital is established in Plymouth. Ricardo von Britannia is then made head of the Britannian army.

1867 a.t.b. (1812 AD) - As an act of vengeance for losing their original homeland, the Britannians launch a full military offensive against the EU affiliated Commonwealth of Canada. In Britannia this became known as the War of Vengeance, whereas in the EU it would later be referred to as the War of 1812 (AD). Despite a hardened resistance, Britannian forces effectively expel all European forces from the continent, and as a result Canada and the majority of the north-western hemisphere come under Imperial control, making it the new Britannian homeland. Britannia also moves to reinforce its other territories such as Falkland Islands and Gibraltar from further EU attacks.

1868 a.t.b. (1813 AD) - Elizabeth III nominates Ricardo von Britannia (who is secretly her lover) as her successor upon her death. She ends her reign for being "the Empress who loved throughout her stormy life".

1876 a.t.b. (1821 AD) - Napoleon Bonaparte dies on his way back to France, after his defeat against Gebhard von Brucher and the Prussian Separatist Army at the Battle of Waterloo. Although it was never proven, it is rumoured that assassins poisoned his food in accordance to Elizabeth III's will. Her last words included the famous line: "I do not forget slights to my honour."

1879 a.t.b. (1824 AD) – Britannia invades Mexico reaffirming its control over all of north-western hemisphere.

1920 a.t.b. (1865 AD) - Jefferson Davis, Duke of Virginia, attempts to create the democratic based Britannian Confederacy from the Empire's southern territories, sparking a civil war that erupts throughout the continent. Among his supporters are legendary Generals Robert E. Lee, J.E.B. Stuart and Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson. After a long and costly war, Imperial forces loyal to 89th Emperor Abraham lin Britannia, who are commanded by General Ulysses S. Grant, emerge victorious and Britannia is reunified. This event is referred to as the Britannian Civil War. The reconciliation after the war strengthens loyalty to the Imperial Throne.

1945 a.t.b. (1890 AD) -The Republic of Japan emerges after the end of the Boshin War, in which the ruling Shogunate was removed and replaced with a western influenced republican government. It is speculated by many historians that Britannia and/or the Europia United secretly spurred and supplied the rebel faction to gain better access to Japan's sakuradite deposits. The first Prime Minister of Japan is Mutsuhito Meiji, and as such the period is referred to as the Meiji Era. Eventually Japan becomes entirely modernized and emerges as a world power during this time period.

1955 a.t.b. (1900 AD) - The "Emblem of Blood" era. During this period, assassination and betrayals were frequented among members of the Imperial Family that coveted the throne. At the same time, Sixth Prince Victor zi Britannia and Seventh Prince Charles zi Britannia are born under Empress Diana zi Britannia, who herself is later assassinated. As well, the Britannian capital is moved from Plymouth on the east coast to the newly created city of Pendragon, which sits upon the undeveloped county of Arizona in the southwest. The reason behind this is unknown.

1966 a.t.b. (1911 AD) - The Xinhai Revolution occurs in Imperial China, in which the ruling Qing Dynasty is expelled and replaced by a new ruler ship, the Jiang Dynasty. This new line of Emperors would then embrace the ideal of Communism as pertained by western philosophers Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels, causing a string of social renewals in the country. These renewals included the abolishment of the Chinese class system, the centralization of resources and agriculture, and the establishment of a council of High Eunuchs that officially represented the will of the people to the Emperor/Empress as advisors. All of these changes, as well as territorial growth, would cause the birth of the Chinese Federation, the third world superpower comparable to Britannia and the EU.

1969 a.t.b. (1914 AD) - Britannia's 95th Emperor Fredrick von Britannia is assassinated by nationalist Gavrilo Princep while visiting Sarajevo, Bosnia. This single act sparks the first Great World War, in which Britannia, seeking vengeance for the assassination, openly invades Europe. New weapons of war such as machine guns, tanks and aircraft are brought forth during this conflict by both sides. In the end, the war concludes on a stalemate, with only Britannia gaining a foothold in Morocco, but not before both sides take heavy losses. Thus, it is negotiated at Nuremburg that in exchange for Britannia withdrawing from European soil, the EU would pay reparation of 32 billion euros (about 28 billion Britannian pound sterling) in gold bars for the Emperor's murder. Not long after, Germany becomes the dominant power in the EU, having been Europe's main supplier of weapons and soldiers during the war.

1970 a.t.b. (1915 AD) - Britannia enters into a brief war with the recently established Chinese Federation over mineral deposits discovered deep within the Pacific Ocean, where after hard fighting the two nations negotiate equal sharing of the minerals in Luoyang. This event is marked as the First Pacific War.

1972 a.t.b. (1917 AD) – A revolution led by Vladimir Lenin overthrows Bolsheviks in Russia, Union of Soviet Socialist Republics is formed after Ukraine, Belarus, and Transcaucasia joins Lenin. They to are a communist state but unlike the Chinese Federation they follow Lenin's interpretation of it causing tensions with both countries. Lenin immediately set up reformed to increase the economy and to increase agricultural output in order to avoid civil unhappiness.

1973 a.t.b. (1918 AD) - Fearing territorial encroachment from Britannia or the EU, the Chinese Federation expands its borders by conquering foreign lands, starting with its neighbor India, an event that would later become known as the War of the Orient. Eventually the Federation comes to encompass land from Afghanistan to the west all the Korean Peninsula to the east. However, this growth in territory comes costly to the Federation combined with the brief war with Britannia three year before, as its key resources soon become drained, leading to an outgrowth of poverty to overtake the land.

During this entire expansion the Soviet Union had been monitoring the Federation since they are just south of Russia there have been minor border clashes but nothing to major. Lenin, realizing that they are literally surrounded by potential enemies, Britannia to the East, China to the South and Europia United to the West, orders modernization and increased production to the military. Lenin also endorses military enlistment to protect the country.

1974 a.t.b. (1919AD) – With many East European countries realizing its delusion at the EU thinks about seceding from the EU. Lenin takes this opportunity to gather much needed allies and begins diplomatic talks with said countries in Warsaw, Poland. The outcome of it leads to the Warsaw Treaty Organization, or Warsaw Pact for short. Its members are Bulgaria, Czechoslovakia, Hungary, Poland, Romania, and Albania, the agreement was for the Warsaw Pact nations to be a vassal state of the Soviet Union in return the Soviet Union would provide Economic and Military aid. This effectively makes the Soviet Union the fourth largest power, the downside to this is that it is drawing much unwanted attention toward the Soviet Union. But with the Warsaw pact under Lenin's control military production output is doubled without putting to much strain to the economy and many patriotic men and women from the Warsaw Pact and the Soviet Union have joined the military tripling the number of recruits than previous years.

1975 a.t.b. (1920 AD) - Marianne Lamperouge is born in Pendragon. Although a commoner, she would later ascend to the realm of nobility as a Knight, eventually becoming one of the elite Knights of the Round. Her grace, power and beauty would attract the eyes of many men, namely Seventh Prince Charles zi Britannia.

Joseph Stalin and his supporters are arrested and executed after investigation shows they were planning a coup with the support of the Chinese Federation, Lenin then orders to increase defenses in the border.

1976 a.t.b. (1921 AD) – Soviet economy completely stabilizes.

1978 a.t.b. (1923 AD) – Militarization is complete, Lenin initiates border defense initiative "Iron Curtain", construction on defensive fortifications begins.

1979 a.t.b. (1924 AD) – Lenin dies and is succeeded by Leon Trotsky.

1982 a.t.b. (1927 AD) – Iron Curtain is complete, Titanium is found it is lighter but stronger than steel, Trotsky immediately implements this to be used in the military, mainly aircrafts and other future projects.

1983 a.t.b. (1928 AD) - Britannia expands its territories into the American continent's lower regions, taking in the entirety of Latin America and South America as well as the associated islands. In only a seven years, the entirety of the western hemisphere and roughly one-third of the planet falls under Britannia's banner. Charles zi Britannia gains great popularity for being the leader of the invasion.

1985 a.t.b. (1930 AD) – With the increase in Civilian, Economic and Military infrastructure, the Soviet Union and Warsaw Pact now faces an energy crisis, many are complaining about the power plants releasing toxic fumes and people are experiencing health problems. The government immediately start drawing up planes for a new type of power plants.

1988 a.t.b. (1933 AD) – New power production plants are set up all over the Soviet Union and Warsaw Pact, these new power plants are called "Solar" power plants, harnessing energy from the sun, improved wind generators capable of generating large amounts of energy. And the pride of the engineers and scientist, the worlds first ever Hydrogen power plant capable on running on any type of water and can generate enough power to city twice the size of Moscow though not as powerful as sakuradite power plants, it earned a good second place . Wind and solar power plants would power the countryside while the other soon to be built hydrogen power plants would power the cities and industrial areas. The first ever hydrogen power plant is located in Pripyat, Ukraine.

1990 a.t.b. (1935 AD) – During the final year of Britannia's conquest of all of the American supercontinent, The Ashford Foundation reveals the Genymede prototype "Frame" and was piloted by Marianne Lamperouge, in its first deployment it showed unremarkable performance in the battlefield Marianne received the title of Knight of Six. This ushers the new age of warfare.

1991 a.t.b. (1936 AD) – A year after the Genymede was revealed ever nation in the world had started to develop their own "Frames" so did the Soviet Union their first prototype was the TCF-04 Sickle - Titan Combat Frame, it was a skeletal frame and it didn't have wheels, other nations criticized this design as a failure but what they didn't know that without the wheels the frame had more maneuverability, it could not outrun other enemies but it could catch up to them since other frames need a steady surface to move clearly and with the design it could be deployed in any and all environments. And its power source is a hydrogen engine, its advantage to sakuradite power cells is that it can refuel anywhere where water of any kind is accessible, and when the engine is destroyed it doesn't explode.

1992 a.t.b. (1937 AD) – Trotsky orders the modernization of the military seeing many non Titan Frame equipment lacks the firepower and armor than that of their neighbors. A new type of armor plating is being implemented called "Composite Armor" a combination of metals, plastic and ceramic and is very durable. This will also replace the current body armor.

1994 a.t.b. (1939 AD) – After much trial and error the TCF-07 Bear is revealed towering at 20-25 feet it was bulkier than the sickle and it to also lacked the wheels, but with its armor, maneuverability and can fight on any surface terrain it can go 2 on 1 with any frame currently being used

1998 a.t.b. (1943 AD) - 97th Emperor Albert za Britannia is overthrown by Charles zi Britannia, who becomes the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. In standard royal tradition, he takes on many consorts. Among them is Marianne Lamperouge, who takes on the name Marianne vi Britannia upon her ascension. This marks the first time in Britannia's entire existence in which a commoner has become Empress, causing both praise and uproar throughout the Empire. Charles crushes all rebel factions within the Empire's conquered territories who attempt to gain independence. He then goes on to consolidate the Empire's military might making it the most dominant super power in world.

1999 a.t.b. (1944 AD) - Marianne's first child Lelouch is born, who becomes the Eleventh Prince and seventeenth in line to the throne. Four years later, Marianne's second child Nunnally would be born, who in turn becomes the Eleventh Princess and eighty-seventh in line to the throne. It should be noted that during this period, Emperor Charles spent much time with Marianne and their young son and daughter, reportedly more than with any of his other wives and children.

2009 a.t.b. (1954 AD) – Marianne vi Britannia is assassinated in her home at Aries Palace. Princess Nunally is caught in the cross fire, as a result is crippled and loses sight in both eyes. Prince Lelouch seeks an audience with his father the Emperor. Lelouch and Nunally are sent to Japan as political prisoners. Many nobles secretly celebrate the death of Marianne.

2010 a.t.b. (1955 AD) – the Britannia victory over the newly conquered Indochinese Peninsula was short lived as Soviet Forces arrived in the Philippines, after a month of fighting the Philippines was liberated, this was the first time that the TCFs were deployed in an actual combat environment, and it scored a 20 to 1 kill ratio over the Britannian frames, the TCFs used the environment and terrain to preform ambushes, sneak attacks, and hit and run raids, only a few Frame pilots survived the onslaught and lived to tell their tale. The rest of the Indochinese peninsula is renamed area 10. With the Philippines under their command the Soviet Union now have a firm hold in south-east Asia. Emperor Charles was angered by the intervention of the Soviet Union and makes an announcement stating that the Soviet Union and its allies are nothing more than a group of barbarians thinking they could rule, and that they could not go against Britannia, their response was hijacking every radio and TV station airwaves to show Premier Trotsky addressing to Britannia stating that they would rather be barbarians than idiots who follow the ways of social Darwinism that is slowly devolving their people to monkeys, he further states that all men are created equal and any government that thinks so otherwise are Failed States, this statement make very Britannia absolutely hate the Soviet Union, some even said that the Emperor was close to having a brain aneurysm out of complete anger, the response of every nation that hate Britannia and nations that have been conquered by Britannia was laughing their ass of at that statement. And just to add salt to the wound the soviet union deployed their new type of submarine, the Typhoon-class submarine, it was the largest submarine ever built and it had magnetic propulsion that made it completely silent, it also housed a new type of long range thermobaric bomb named, Aviation Thermobaric Bomb of Increased Power or as the creators call it "Father of all Bombs" it had a blast yield of 44 tons of TNT, it was the most powerful bomb to date, and the Britannian shipyards in Alaska were its first target. When the bombs fell it shocked not just Britannia but the world. Not only were they able to build such powerful weapons they somehow managed to enter the Britannian coast and use it on them. This attack made the Soviet Union the 3rd most powerful country in the world kicking the Chinese Federation to 4th.

In response to the Britannian invasion, Japan, which was originally neutral, aligns its policy with the Soviet Union, European Union and Chinese Federation in order to apply economic pressure upon Britannia - an event referred to as the Oriental Incident. The Soviet Union, Chinese Federation and the EU and their allies blockade the ports of Britannia, hoping to force negotiations.

As a result, Britannia retaliates by invading Japan and Russia, with the latter facing trice the amount of invaders, causing the Second Pacific War. During this one month war, Britannia employs a new weapon called Knightmare Frames they were new generation frames that exceeds any frame to date, but the Soviet TCF still had the advantage, they proved this again when the Britannian invasion force arrived at the Russian East Coast, it was a bloody battle but the Iron Curtain stood victorious with the Sickle earning a 7 to 1 kill ratio and the Bear a 9 to 1 ratio , during the invasion the Soviet Union revealed a new type of TCF the TCF-12 Hammer it was bigger and had more armor than the Bear but it was slower, none the less it scored a 15 to 1 ratio and had a lethal effect on non-Frame enemies suffering no losses. The Japanese forces on the other hand had been completely overwhelmed by these knightmare frames. Before the Japanese government issued their surrender they had made a deal with the Soviet Union, in return for seceding the island of Hokkaido the Soviet Union would accept Japanese refuges coming there, they agreed and the Japanese Forces held out for another week while the civilians were evacuating to Hokkaido. In the end, the result was the conquering of Japan by Britannia, with Japan becoming a formal colony of Britannia. It is renamed Area 11 and its natives become known as "Elevens".

* * *

Done. Because a few hours ago the sun used sunlight and my headache evolved into a migraine.


	2. Info Dump

Info dump. Still not an ongoing story

Despite being in 1955 AD technology is still advanced so just go with it

* * *

ARMED FORCES OF THE UNION OF SOVIET SOCIALISTS REPUBLICS

. . .

USERNAME:***************

PASSWORD:**********

. . .

ACCESSING DATABASE . . .

. . .

ACCESS DENI10101$ #0010101%# ERRORERO$%## . . .

. . .

RUNNING DIAGNOSTICS . . .

. . .

ACCESS GRANTED.

WELCOME, BLACK KING

. . .

_ACCESS: GROUND FORCES DATABASE_

. . .

ACCESS GRANTED.

INFANTRY

STANDARD INFANTRY GEAR.

Mk-6 All Purpose Combat Armor (Marine Expeditionary Loadout CoD: AW)

AK-20 Assault Rifle (R101-C Titanfall)

PL-30 Pistol (Halo M6 Socom)

Bayonet Knife (M11 US Bayonet)

Combat Knife (Combat Knife Halo)

Frag Grenade x2

Smoke Grenade x1

ASSAULT INFANTRY GEAR

Mk-4 Tactical Combat Armor (IMC Battle Rifle Pilot Armor Titanfall)

AK-15 Submachine Rifle Hybrid (C.A.R. SMG Titanfall)

Saiga-20 Tactical Shotgun (M45 Shotgun Halo)

SA-40 Man Portable Anti-Air Missile Launcher (Stinger M7 CoD) x2 Ammo

Or

RPG-40 Man Portable Laser Guided Anti-Tank Missile Launcher (MAAWS CoD) x3 Ammo

PL-30 Pistol

Combat Knife

Frag Grenade x1

Smoke Grenade x1

Flashbang Grenade x1

HEAVY INFANTRY GEAR

Mk-2 Heavy Protection Assault Armor (Juggernaut Armor CoD MW3)

-PKRV Heavy Machine Gun (Pytaek CoD AW)

Or

RPK-87 SAW Light Machine Gun (M739 Halo)

PL-30 Pistol

Mk-1 Heavy Assault Shield (Heavy Shield CoD AW)

Smoke Grenade x2

Flashbang x1

RECON INFANTRY GEAR

Mk-3 Light Weight High Mobility Armor (IMC CQB Pilot Armor Titanfall)

PM-3000 SMG (R-97 Titanfall)

Saiga-20 Tactical Shotgun

PL-30 Pistol

Frag Grenade x1

Smoke Grenade x1

SNIPER INFANTRY GEAR

Mk-2 All Terrain High Mobility Camouflage Light Armor (IMC Assassin Pilot Armor Titanfall)

PP-3000 SMG

PL-30 Pistol

SV-102 Semi-Automatic Designated Marksman Rifle (Longbow DMR Titan fall)

Or

OSV-100 Bolt-Action Anti-Materiel Rifle (Kraber-AP Titanfall)

Frag Grenade x1

Smoke Grenade x2

COMBAT VEHICLES

GAZ-2975 Tigr Infantry Vehicle

Ural Typhoon Armored Infantry Vehicle

Ural-5323 Cargo/Infantry Truck

T-15 Armata Armored Personnel Carrier/Infantry Fighting Vehicle

BTR-82AM Amphibious Armored Personnel Carrier

T-14 Armata Heavy Tank

MOBILE COMMAND VEHICLES

Kremlin-class Mobile Command Vehicle (Allied MCV Red Alert 3)

. . .

_ACCESS: AERIAL FORCES DATABASE_

. . .

ACCESS GRANTED.

GROUND COMBAT AIRCRAFT

Mi-60 Heavy Gunship (AC-220 Halo

Mi-49 Vulture Attack VTOL (AV-22 Halo)

Ka-31 Hornet Recon Aircraft (AV-14 Halo)

COMBAT AIRCRAFT

Su-47 Berkut Fighter

CFA-44 Nosferatu Carrier-Launched Fighter

T-50 PAK FA Multirole Fighter

SU-34 Fullback Fighter-Bomber

Su-25TM Frogfoot Ground Attacker

Tu-160 Blackjack Strategic Bomber

SUPPORT AIRCRAFT

Mi-49 Condor VTOL Light Troop Transport (UH-144 Falcon Halo)

Mi-52 VTOL Medium Troop Transport (D77-TCHalo)

Mi-78 VTOL Heavy Transport (D77H-TC Halo)

An-300 Titan Combat Airdrop Airship (Izumo Eureka Seven)

Yakovlev Pchela-9T Unmanned Aerial Vehicle Recon Drone (UAV Black Ops 3)

Mikoyan Boron Unmanned Combat Aerial Vehicle (F99 Wombat Halo)

. . .

_ACCESS: NAVAL FORCES DATABASE_

. . .

NAVAL SHIPS

Piranha-class Attack Submarine (UEF Attack Sub Supreme Commander)

Shark-class Strategic Missile Submarine (UEF SMS Supreme Commander)

Typhoon-class Ballistic Missile Submarine

Alligator-class Torpedo Boat (UEF TB Supreme Commander)

Cossack-class Frigate (UEF Frigate Supreme Commander)

Vigilant-class Destroyer (UEF Destroyer Supreme Commander)

Defender-class Cruiser (UEF Cruiser Supreme Commander)

Aegis-class Battlecruiser (UEF Battle cruiser Supreme Commander)

Trotsky-class Battleship (UEF Battleship Supreme Commander)

Moscow-class Aircraft Carrier (US Carrier Nimitz)

AERIAL SHIPS

Vladimir Lenin-class Airborne Aircraft Carrier (Helicarrier Avengers)

Russia-class Airborne Assault Carrier (Helicarrier Captain America Winter Soldier)

Lucifer-class Airborne Battleship (Nelson-class Battleship Gundam Seed Guns are MACs)

Archangel-class Destroyer (Drake Escort-ship Gundam Seed Guns are MACs)

. . .

_ACCESS: TITAN SPECS DATABASE_

. . .

ACCESS GRANTED.

. . .

TITAN COMBAT FRAME

TCF-04 Sickle Light Titan Combat Frame

40mm Cannon

TCF-07 Bear Medium Titan Combat Frame

X0-16 Cannon

Or

High Caliber Railgun

TCF-12 Heavy Titan Frame

Triple Tread

Or

Quad Rocket

. . .

_LOG OUT_

. . .

LOGGING OUT. . .

. . .

* * *

Don't ask ok.

The last part I was just lazy. Its was 3 in the morning so don't blame me and I literally ran out of names.

As for the navy ships I tried to searched for any and all nearly realistic wet navy ships but futuristic also and I said fuck it and just went for that.


End file.
